Cuento de hadas
by lunitadiciembre
Summary: Fruto de una clase aburrida de Matemáticas, unos poemas de Ginny y Tom. No sé cómo resumirlos, la verdad. :


**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen, son invención de esa gran genio llamada JK Rowling.

Había una vez,

una pequeña princesa,

encerrada en una bonita,

burbuja de cristal.

La pequeña princesa

se sentía segura,

la burbuja era sólida,

así pues nadie podía entrar,

la inocencia la embargaba,

nadie se la iba a quitar.

Fueron años viviendo

en un mundo blanco y luminoso,

se negaba la princesa,

a ver algo oscuro en él

tapándose oídos y ojos.

La princesa era feliz,

en su mundo de cristal,

cuando algo le sorprendió,

unos ojos verdes, muy verdes,

cual esmeralda, cual mar.

Lo poco que oyó de aquel príncipe,

eran halagos hacia su persona,

¿cómo no iba a enamorarse, por tanto,

de su caballero andante, de su príncipe blanco?

La princesita está triste,

su príncipe blanco la ignora,

es blanco de burlas y bromas,

y ella se siente muy sola.

Llora acurrucada en el suelo,

de forma desconsolada,

ella necesita consuelo,

quiere sentirse cuidada.

Con lágrimas cristalinas,

viajando de peca en peca,

su alteza descubre algo extraño,

entre sus libros guardado.

Se trata de un libro negro,

antiguo y muy desgastado,

que ella ojea, curiosa,

mientras lágrimas se secan,

dejando un rastro marcado,

en su semblante hermoso,

penas y antiguos sufrires,

por el momento olvidados.

Tras un tiempo vacilar

y habiéndose convencido,

de que si el tal ¨Tom¨ no ha escrito,

que ella lo haga no importa,

la pequeña escribe despacio,

temerosa y asustada,

más en seguida acelera,

queriendo arrancar su pena,

sacarla de su garganta,

y plasmar sus pensamientos,

sus más locos sentimientos,

expresarse, desahogarse,

y así poder serenarse.

¿Más cuán grande es la sorpresa,

que recibe la princesa,

cuando todo lo por ella escrito,

de repente, ¡desaparece!,

apareciendo a su vez,

palabras negras y elegantes,

que responden sus preguntas,

sus llantos apaciguan,

y sus ilusiones inflan?

…

La princesa está gozosa,

tiene un nuevo mejor amigo,

tiene a alguien resguardando

su burbuja de peligros,

se siente segura ,

pues su príncipe la protege,

tanto que no se da cuenta,

de las fisuras que en el cristal aparecen.

Tampoco le da importancia a su letra oscura,

ni al veneno que a veces adorna sus palabras,

no, su alteza entrecierra los ojos y emborrona la tinta,

convenciéndose de que es el gris, no el negro, el color de su fiel príncipe.

Ya que, ¿cómo iba a serlo?,

el negro es malo, es vacío, es oscuridad,

y Tom no puede ser malo,

Tom no la va a hacer daño, ¿verdad?

Con fe ciega y el diario siempre rozando sus manos

la princesa pasa el curso, entre palabras y secretos,

entre sonrisas y juegos, y susurros al oído,

sólo un pensamiento en mente _**¨Tom siempre estará conmigo¨.**_

Sombras se ciernen sobre la princesita Ginevra,

confusión y palidez, retazos de mente en blanco,

plumas de ave en su túnica, algo rojo en sus manos,

_**¿Qué es esto?**_ No recuerda

_**¿Dónde estoy? ¿Cómo llegué aquí?**_

La princesita aterrada,

corre al encuentro de su amigo fiel,

se rinde a sus enigmáticas sonrisas,

y se deja convencer.

**¨Estarías andando mientras duermes,**

**el amor te hace olvidar cosas¨**,

mas la princesa Ginevra, esas razones no cree

pues el príncipe blanco, indiferente ya le es,

y así se lo comunica, nerviosa,

mientras sus uñas muerde,

mas su Tom, su príncipe,

sin perder ni un momento la compostura,

le dice que **¨es normal¨**, que **¨todo está bien¨**,

**¨Es tu primer año, todo es nuevo,**

**estás con tu familia, los echarás de menos,**

**se hacen cosas extrañas cuando e****chas algo en falta¨**.

La princesa, ya tranquila, le sonríe y agradece,

**¨Gracias Tom no sé que haría sin ti,**

**es tan genial tenerte conmigo..**

_**es cómo tener un amigo de bolsillo.¨**_

Días tenebrosos le siguen a estos,

más recuerdos en blanco, más debilidad,

su majestad está muy cansada,

le duele todo una barbaridad.

Pensamientos y preguntas se arremolinan en su cabeza,

_**¨¿y si eso no era pintura? Y si… ¿y si era sangre?¨**_

Su alteza necesita contarle a alguien sus sospechas,

así que escribe presurosa, con el corazón en la garganta,

y viendo como la tinta desaparece, espera su respuesta expectante.

Tom enseguida logra darla respuestas tranquilizadoras,

mas la princesa sus palabras ya no escucha,

pues ya sus pensamientos ha escrito,

ya son reales,

ya son verdades.

Otro pensamiento inquietante,

pasa entonces por su mente,

¿con quién está cuando su cerebro falla,

con quien está siempre?

Ginevra retrocede del diario asustada,

viendo negras por primera vez

las palabras que este guarda.

Con un **¨lo siento¨**

y sintiendo que su alma había sido arrancada,

Ginevra tira el diario al lavabo y sale huyendo,

con lágrimas por sus mejillas y un dolor muy intenso,

repitiéndose que es lo mejor, porque el negro mancha lo blanco,

y ella no puede mancharse, su burbuja no debe resquebrajarse,

no debe… no, no debe.

Mas cuando ve el diario en manos del príncipe blanco, no puede contenerse

está cerca, muy cerca, su presencia puede olerse,

de repente Ginevra se siente muy, muy sola,

y tiene, tiene que recuperarlo.

¨Solo para despedirme¨, se dice, ¨Despedirme del todo, sí, eso¨,

solo va a despedirse, solo eso.

No obstante, cuando el diario ya tiene contra su pecho

la idea de volver a dejarlo, imposible le parece,

¿Qué más daban sus sospechas? ¿Qué más da que sea negro?

sus palabras son las mismas, aun cuando enfadado esté,

sigue siendo Tom, sigue siendo su amigo….

y ella sigue queriéndole.

Más sucesos extraños aparecen,

aparece en sitios, sin saber como ha llegado,

pero vagos recuerdos,

entre sueños tiene,

es ella, ella lo está haciendo,

y sabe que Tom con esto algo que ver tiene.

Casi oye sus carcajadas en la penumbra,

pero se niega, se niega a volver a dejarlo,

la vida sin él ,ella ya no vislumbra.

**¨Necesito que me hagas un último favor, Ginevra¨**

Palabras resonando en su mente,

una risa cantarina en su oído,

y algo, alguien, algo, introduciéndose en ella.

Ginevra luchó, luchó porque algo la estaba controlando, y no quería, no quería…

pero estaba tan, tan, tan cansada…

_**Algo mojaba sus dedos**_

_**¿Era piedra eso que estaba tocando?,**_

_**Una gota, otra gota, otra gota,**_

_**algo líquido caía al suelo haciendo un ruido ensordecedor,**_

_**¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Por qué no veía nada?**_

_**¿Tom, donde estás? ¿Tom? ¡Tom!**_

**¨Tom¨ **susurró Ginevra antes de caer a un vacío de oscuridad.

….

Ginevra no sentía lágrimas correr por sus mejillas,

aun cuando estaba llorando,

no sentía nada, nada físico al menos.

La había usado, nunca la había querido,

su corazón se rompió, en miles de pedacitos,

y sus ojos del todo se abrieron,

viendo la verdad,

viendo la realidad.

…

La princesa despertó

y observó a su alrededor,

el príncipe blanco estaba allí,

el príncipe la salvó.

Es un buen final,

uno de cuento de hadas,

el príncipe rescata a la princesa,

y el villano ha sido derrotado.

….

Ginevra no sabe como comportarse,

está enfadada con Harry por matarle,

y consigo misma por no odiarle;

está triste por haberlo perdido,

y feliz por haberse recuperado.

No sabe como ser,

¿Como quieren que sea,

o como ella ahora es?

Después de meses de cavilaciones,

Ginevra se suma a la hipocresía,

no tiene por quien ser ella misma,

y es más fácil seguir el juego,

en el que todos toman partida.

Con una mascara cubriéndola,

pero por una vez realmente viendo,

realmente viendo la verdad,

la falsa humildad de su príncipe,

la máscara de indiferencia de los slytherins,

inseguridad escondida entre bravuconerías…

Ginevra ve la verdad, ve la realidad.

Como todos esperan que haga,

acepta cuando Harry la pretende,

y cerrando los ojos en el beso,

se despide de su amigo,

aquel al que aún quiere,

antes de embarcarse

en más falsas sonrisas y besos artificiales.

**-¡No puedo creer que te besaras con ese Slytherin! ¡Es un imbécil**!- La voz de James resuena por la habitación**.**

**-¡No, no lo es! ¡Además, yo puedo besarme con quien quiera!**- Responde Lilith indignada**.**

**-¿Qué slytherin?**- Harry mete baza en la conversación**.**

**-Thomas Nott**- Susurra Lilith sonrojada. _**¨Thomas. Tom¨**_

**-Bueno Lily, supongo que está bien siempre y cuando tengas cuidado, no quiero que lastimen a mi ****princesa****-**Dice Harry, quien inmediatamente busca la mirada de su mujer.

Ginevra sabe que tiene que hacer. Debe prohibirla ver a ese chico, para que así Harry esté tranquilo por su ¨princesa¨ y no tenga que quedar él como el intolerante. Pero su nombre… Thomas. Tom**. **

–**¿De qué color son sus ojos**?- Pregunta Ginevra

**.-Negros**-Responde Lilith con la cabeza gacha , un poco sorprendida con la pregunta. Ya se espera una reprimenda de su madre, cuando ésta, repentinamente, sonríe.

**-Me parece muy bien que estés con él. Seguro que es gran chico.-**Lilith levanta la cabeza al oír esas palabras, e, ignorando las caras de incredulidad de sus hermanos y padre, abraza a su madre exultante de alegría**. **

–**Aunque a veces no lo parezca, créeme que estar con él merece la pena. No abandones Lilith, sigue el juego.**-Susurra Ginevra a su hija favorita, a la única con la que a veces se muestra realmente como es.

Ginevra no sabe si será a través de experiencias malas o buenas, pero sí sabe que en poco tiempo no será la única viendo todo con los ojos abiertos.

Habrá otra persona que vea la realidad en casa, y, quien sabe, quizás pueda seguir siendo ella en vez de rendirse a las expectativas de los demás. Quizás.

Final del formulario


End file.
